Não sei viver sem ter você
by Luuh Potter
Summary: Tiago Potter estava cansado dos foras que levava da sua ruivinha e agora o que ele vai fazer? REESCRITA! Reviews!


Tiago Potter já estava cansado dos foras que levava da sua amada Lílian Evans. Ele desejava bom dia, ela gritava, perguntava se estava tudo bem ela mandava ele sair de perto dela, ele a chamava pra sair ela respondia: "Eu nunca vou sair com você Potter! Dá o fora daqui."

Ele estava no sétimo e último ano em Hogwarts, mas não sabia o que fazer pra convencer aquela ruivinha teimosa que gostava dela de verdade, mas já estava pensando em desistir, Tiago tentava sair com ela desde o quarto ano, mas não havia tido nenhum progresso.

Quando ele chegou no salão comunal da Grifinória encontrou os marotos esperando por ele.

- Onde você estava pontas? - Sirius disse seriamente.

- Por aí... Me despedindo da escola.

- E por que não chamou a gente?

- Precisava ficar um pouco sozinho.

Remo e Sirius trocaram olhares preocupados, Tiago estava muito estranho naqueles dias.

O moreno percebeu no que aquele interrogatório ia dar, e resolveu mudar _um pouco _o rumo da conversa.

-Vocês já escolheram a música que vamos tocar? - perguntou displicente.

Os marotos iriam tocar no baile de formatura, como eles eram os organizadores, e não acharam nenhuma banda devidamente qualificada, decidiram que eles mesmos tocariam, coisa que faziam muita bem, modéstia a parte.

- Não, a gente tava esperando você, cara. Teve alguma idéia?

- Não...

Mas Remo sim, sorrindo marotamente perguntou:

- Já teve algum progresso com a Lily?

- Você acha que estou assim porque? Agora ela decidiu me ignorar completamente - falou cabisbaixo. - To pensando em desistir.

- No último ano? Você é ou não um maroto? - Sirius disse tentando reanimar o amigo.

Todos sabiam que Tiago amava de verdade Lílian, mas a ruiva não acreditava, ou _fingia não acreditar._

- Eu não agüento mais levar tantos foras - disse em meio a um suspiro.

- Por que você não toca uma música para ela no baile? - falou Remo ainda sorrindo.

- Ah não sei não...

- Ah Tiago fala sério! Eu conheço uma trouxa que a Lily ama. Com certeza ela vai dar o braço a torcer - piscou pro amigo.

- E se não der certo e se ela me humilhar mais uma vez?

- Eu conheço a Lílian ela pode odiar, mas não vai começar a gritar no final da música, ela pode gritar com você depois.

Sirius gargalhou, já tinha percebido a intenção de Remo, e como sabia que a felicidade de Tiago era ao lado de Lílian, ajudaria no que fosse preciso, ele queria de volta "o bom e velho Pontas."

- Boa idéia, Aluado - Almofadinhas disse. - O que acha pontas? Não vai amarelar né?

Tiago pareceu pensar e concordou. Ele prometeu a si mesmo que essa seria a última declaração pra ruiva. Se ela não o aceitasse, paciência, ele ia retomar sua vida, mas disso tinha certeza que não conseguiria. Tiago só queria uma, só desejava uma e só amava uma... Lílian.

- Eu aceito.

Remo e Sirius se entreolharam mais uma vez e ambos tinham sorrisos idênticos, não marotos, mas sim um sorrido vitorioso.

Assim, os três subiram pra _estudar_ a música.

----------

No dia do baile Tiago estava nervoso, mas confiante, era sua ultima chance de ficar com a ruivinha.

_Ou hoje ou nunca - _pensava o moreno.

E com vocês... OS MAROTOS! Almofadinhas, Rabicho, Aluado e Pontas! - disse o apresentador.

As pessoas começaram a cochichar e as meninas suspiraram, menos uma, que estava numa mesa com sua amiga Alice.

- Então era por isso que eles faziam tanto mistério - disse Lílian.

- Vamos levantar, Lily, eles vão começar - a morena disse sorridente.

- Eu não, vou ficar por aqui mesmo, se você quiser pode ir Lice - falou com um sorriso sincero.

Ela olhou estranhamente pra Lílian, parecendo estudá-la.

- Jura? Se você quiser eu te faço companhia.

- Pro Frank me fuzilar mais uma vez? - disse brincando. - Eu prometo que fico bem, pode ir.

A amiga deu um beijo na bochecha da ruiva, e fui encontrar com seu namorado, que estava esperando-na na pista de dança.

Os marotos tocaram várias músicas e estavam fazendo muito sucesso.

Lílian já estava se levantando pra ir pro dormitório, quando uma voz, muito conhecida pra ela, ecoou pelo salão.

- Eu queria cantar uma musica para uma pessoa muita especial pra mim - Tiago disse olhando diretamente pra ela.

1,2,3, e ...

**_Não há mais desculpas,  
Você vai ter que entender,  
Quando olhar pra trás  
Procurando e não me ver,  
Chegou a hora de recomeçar!  
Ter cada coisa em seu lugar,  
Tentar viver sem recordar jamais,  
E se a saudade me deixar falhar,  
Deixar o tempo tentar te apagar,  
Se eu te ligar de madrugada sem saber o que dizer,  
Esperando ouvir sua voz e você nem me atender,  
Nem ao menos pra dizer:_**

-_De onde ele conhece essa música! -_ Pensava a garota confusa, mas mesmo assim sorrindo internamente.

Tiago olhava pra ruiva e viu que ela estava surpresa, e decidiu então continuar.

**_Que não vai voltar,  
Não vai tentar me entender,  
Que eu não fui nada pra você,  
Que eu deveria te deixar em paz.  
Eu já não sei mais,  
Não sei viver sem ter você,  
Hoje eu queria te esquecer,  
Mas quanto mais eu tento mais eu lembro...  
Não sei viver sem ter você!  
Não sei viver sem ter você!_**

Todos já sabiam que a música era pra Lílian Evans. A maioria olhava com inveja para ruiva, mas havia muita gente que olhava com admiração. Já a garota, sabia de seus sentimentos para com Tiago há bastante tempo, mas mesmo assim não acreditava nos dele. Ela havia sofrido muito no quesito garotos e não queria se machucar mais uma vez.

Ela o ignorou em alguns meses, pois achava que assim esqueceria o maroto, mas diante daquilo viu que não adiantava mais...

_  
**É difícil de aceitar, recomeçar do zero  
Levantar e caminhar.  
Perceber que quem se ama  
Já não se importa com você  
E acordar sozinho ouvindo o som da sua TV.  
Chegou a hora de recomeçar!  
Acreditar, que pode ser, melhor assim  
Tentar crescer, fingir feliz,  
E te deixar para depois, a cada dia que eu morrer,  
Espero que você morra pois.  
Se eu te ligar de madrugada, sem saber o que dizer,  
Esperando ouvir sua voz e você nem me atender,  
Nem ao menos pra dizer:  
**_**  
_Que não vai voltar,  
Não vai tentar me entender,  
Que eu não fui nada para você,  
Que eu deveria te deixar em paz._**

**_Eu já não sei mais,  
Não sei viver sem ter você,  
Hoje eu queria te esquecer,  
Mais quanto mais eu tento mais eu lembro...  
Não sei viver sem ter você!  
Não sei viver sem ter você!_**

Ela não escondia mais o sorriso, estava admirada com a declaração do grifnório, nunca ninguém havia feito nada igual e muito menos parecido pra ela. Os olhos da ruiva estavam um pouco marejados, ela já sabia o que deveria ter feito, ou respondido, há muito tempo.

**_Preciso reaprender... a viver..  
Para esquecer... Para esquecer...  
Para te esquecer!  
_****  
**  
Quando a música terminou o moreno viu o sorriso no rosto de Lily, mais confiante perguntou:

- Eu não sei viver sem ter você. Fica comigo? É a última vez que te pergunto isso.

O salão ficou em silêncio, todos queriam saber a resposta da menina, até os professores exibiam uma feição surpresa.

E escutando essas palavras ditas com tanta sinceridade, Lílian cansou de guardar tudo para ela, de esconder seus sentimentos pelo maroto e escolheu ser feliz, olhou bem fundo nos olhos do moreno e disse:

- Não precisa me esquecer. Eu fico com você pra sempre. Eu te amo Tiago, sempre te amei só não queria acreditar nisso.

Tiago se surpreendeu, mas a puxou para um beijo, sem antes dizer: Também te amo minha ruivinha.

Remo e Sirius olharam pros amigos sorrindo, agora sim a história se resolvera. Agora sim Tiago voltaria a ser _o bom e velho maroto._

* * *

N/a:

Oiii! Voltei xD

Decidi reescrever essa song, que **foi a minha primeira**, não sei se gostaram do resultado... mas acho que melhorou consideravelmente. Botão roxo PLEASE! Reviews

Bjinhoos Luuh


End file.
